It is well known that when a filled, open vessel, such as a drinking glass, is rested down in a moving vehicle such as a boat, an automotive vehicle or railroad train, there is always a possibility of the vehicle motion spilling some of a liquid over the rim of the vessel, and which accordingly makes it difficult for persons to dine while travelling in a moving vehicle. Many persons such as truck drivers and others depend a great deal on having an occassional refreshing beverage, while the vehicle travels on, so that resting down a partly filled drinking cup between sips becomes a problem.